


Wedding

by CaptCara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mostly flashbacks, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptCara/pseuds/CaptCara
Summary: Keith and Lance are reminiscing at their sons wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I am sorry that I haven't posted anything yet, but here is a gift for my amazing friend http://queencrazyships.tumblr.com/ who has her birthday!
> 
> I do hope that you will enjoy this fic!

Keith and Lance weren’t expecting for time to pass by so quickly. It only felt like yesterday that they had become Paladins of Voltron. Saviors of the universe from the Galra empire.

Now they are at their son’s wedding.

They can still remember the day where they found Harper by himself on a desert planet, not too long after their first marriage. He was so small and shy without anyone to really care for him, making the two men to have the sudden urge to take him in and care and protect him. They both still to this day didn’t know why they had that urge to take him in, but now they guessed it was like seeing your own child being born and wanting to protect them. The others were a bit hesitant to have Harper, but quickly took a liking towards him.

They can still remember Harper first being on Earth for the first time and how he was just running around with such a great big smile on his face. They can still remember him being overjoyed that they had a house where there were a lot of woods nearby. He still loves the different greens in the woods. How they all went on a swimming trip to a nearby lake and swam.

They can remember first meeting Connor and thinking that he was your typical jock who was stupid and a bully. 

But now, he is married to their adopted son and is a sports teacher who cares so much for Harper, they both can just feel it across the room while they are watching them both dance.

Now the two men knew what their teammates meant that they ‘acted so sweet that it could get anyone to have diabetes’, because Lance could feel the sugar rush from where he was seated.

But they could still remember that it was because of Harper mainly that they had gotten together. They remembered how Pidge pretty much not only had gotten a bunch of money, but also pretty much yelled out that ‘it was about time!’ for the next couple of hours after their announcement.

They will admit that raising a kid wasn’t easy, but they somehow made it work with help from the others naturally. 

So it was only a matter of time before they wanted to have more kids.

Lucina was off looking around with Mary overlooking her little sister like a hawk. Keith chuckled at their daughter's antics. Lucina, despite being 3, was already to active and willing to learn new things. While Mary was already so mature for being 6. 

Lucina was wearing a red dress and had her hair in two pigtails, she had gotten most of her features from Keith. Mary meanwhile was wearing a blue dress with frills and had her hair just hanging down with a headband that looked like it was going to fall off, she got most of Lance’s physical genes.

They both still couldn’t believe that a ‘old’ piece of Altean technology could grant them the wonders of those two beautiful daughters.

The Red and Blue Paladin’s were sitting down on some chairs leaning against the other and remembering their first and second wedding. The first one was on a tropical planet and the people from that planet were ecstatic and overjoyed. They had to get re-married once on earth, because they didn’t accept their first marriage to be ‘valid’. Lance was pretty close to punch that person in the face whilst holding the pictures of their wedding. Allura had to hold him back, whilst Pidge was cheering him on to do it.

Keith nudged Lance to look and see Shiro and Allura talking to some of Lance’s relatives and also Coran. Shiro was holding their son Armian by his little hand and their daughter Chihiro was sitting not too far away on a bench, reading some fantasy book. 

Shiro was wearing a suit with a white tie over his black dress shirt. Allura was wearing a elegant light purple dress that complimented her looks.

The two paladins noted how Lucina made her way over to Chihiro and sat down next to her and started to talk to her with a big smile on her face. The rest of the group found it to be adorable how Lucina was the only one that Chihiro would willingly talk to.

Both Lance and Keith were pretty happy when Allura and Shiro had gotten together, it was a bit after defeating the Galra Empire and there was still a lot to celebrate about. 

Lance quickly noted that Hunk and Pidge were dancing together also slowly. Lance had betted that it would take Pidge and Hunk ages to get together back when the war was still on. But Lance lost those 5 bucks when just two weeks later, as Keith predicted, they had come out as a couple. 

Most wouldn’t have considered those two to work so well together like they are now, but they are. 

Heck, they even had a kid not too long after Mary was born. 

Hunk was wearing a nice suit with a yellow bow tie with green polka dots. Ever so classy. And Pidge was wearing a simple dress shirt that was green and some dark brown pants. Pidge had since grown their hair out enough for it to be in a small ponytail. 

Lance chuckled when he saw Pidge having a smirk on their face when looking at Hunk who was overly flustered. Even Keith had to admit that looked adorable.

They could see Emily sitting not too far off looking both tired and annoyed. Lance swore that when she was born, she looked so annoyed to even exist. Causing Lance to call her ‘Little Miss Grouch’.

Lance then got up, causing Keith to look at him with confusion.

“Would you like to dance with me, Mr. McClain-Kogane?”, The blue Paladin said with a kind yet slightly joking grin on his face. 

Keith smirked back and took his husband's hand. “With great pleasure, Mr. McClain-Kogane.” 

Lance slightly blushed and laughed when pulling Keith to the dance floor and starting to slowly dance.

The dancing quickly turned to the both of them just lightly swaying back and forth with the both of them having their foreheads against the other.

Yeah, their lives haven’t been normal. But it didn’t really matter to them, they got to meet one another.

That’s what's most important.


End file.
